Andrew Bilder
Andrew Bilder is one of the founding members and ex-bassist and vocalist of the Pop Punk bands, Valet Parking and The OverUnder and current bass player of the band Bellwether. Biography Andrew was born on March 12th, 1991. He was raised in East Meadow where he still lives today. Andrew graduated out of East Meadow High School in 2009 and is currently attending Hofstra University. Valet Parking In the summer of 2001, Matt Lagattuta and Andrew Bilder both learned guitar and bass, respectively. The two tried out many of their friends but the band really got started when Chris Capuano joined as drummer. They called themselves, Valet Parking. The first show was at the Calvary Shows in September 2004. A demo, entitled Happyville was recorded in October of 2004. Some shows around the island were played, and Matt Villani joined the band on guitar and vocals after leaving his band Aerosel. Soon after he joined the band, they recorded their first full length, A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words with the bass player of Blind Culture, Claude. It was released February 2006 at a Cavalry show. In Summer of 2006, Villani left the band to form Stereo Skyline. Matt, Andrew, and Chris began writing new music and in fall 2006, they started playing shows again as a 3-piece. February 2007, Andrew began to back local acoustic act Nick Ohrnberger who eventually joined the band on guitar and vocals. Soon after Nick's arrival, the band began recording their next cd, That's What She Said, which was released at Temple Beth'Am in July 2007. The band played shows around the island promoting the record and trying to make a name for themselves. In March 2008, the band released Hello Long Island, which was first released at The Crazy Donkey. From April 18th to April 26th the band toured with their fellow Long Island Metalcore band, Casari. A month later, in May, they released a two song b-side Valet Parking Single. The band began demoing out songs for what would become their seven song EP. In the fall of 2008, the band entered the studio of Mike Watts at Vu Du Studios to record Blackout. On December 7th, 2008, it was announced that Andrew the band's long time bassist and vocalist departed, unhappy with the band's new direction of music. Touch Down Boy Shortly after Andrew left Valet Parking, he started Touch Down Boy. The name was inspired by the Blink-182 song Touchdown Boy. He recorded 2 songs with Nick Zinnanti in late January of 2009. The songs are entitled "E Tu Brute?" and "Rufus Wainwright wants tickets to SNL for his Christmas in Boston (a Disney Pixar Film)". Both songs are now on Touch Down Boy's status is currently unconfirmed due to Andrew's involvement with The OverUnder. http://www.myspace.com/touchdownboyli The OverUnder In late March of 2009, Andrew was recruited into the Pop Punk band The OverUnder. He recorded their new EP First Come, First Serve. It did not take too much time after Andrew joined for the band to start raking in superlatives. Since Andrews Arrival, The OverUnder has been on the front page of purevolume.com as well as smartpunk.com and altpress.com. The band was also in the December 2009 issue of AP Magazine and was nominated by mtvU for a Woodie Award. Andrew left The OverUnder on July 26, 2010. Bellwether In the early summer of 2010, Andrew Left The OverUnder to pursue a new project named Bellwether. Bellwether has recently released a demo entitled With All Due Disrespect which caused a lot of controversy and gained the band some publicity. They are expected to record a full EP in December. Discography *Valet Parking Demo (Demo, 2002 or 2003) *Happyville (Demo, 2004) *A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words (Album, 2005) *That's What She Said (Album, 2007) *Hello Long Island (Album, 2008) *Valet Parking Single (B-Side EP, May, 2008) *Blackout EP (EP, January 18th, 2009) *Touchdown Boy Demo (2009) *First Come, First Served (EP 2009) Category: Musicians Category: Bassists Category: Vocalists